familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bugged
Bugged is the third episode of the seventh season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 13, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Urkel fights temptation as he fantasizes about a relationship with a beautiful bug collector (Amy Hunter) he met in an online chat room. He worries that his desire to kiss the girl will interfere with his relationship with Myra. Meanwhile, Harriette asks Carl to allow her boss, Nick Neidermeyer, to participate in his weekly poker game. However, he acts very rude when he keeps winning, testing Carl's patience particularly since her standing at work may be on the line. Soon Harriette loses her patience and tells Nick off that she won't tolerate his disrespectful behavior. She dares him to fire her, only for him to reveal a shocking surprise. Synopsis Steve meets a gorgeous bug collector named Agnes Pritzker in an online chat room to trade bugs with and accidentally fantasizes about kissing her. However, he reminds himself that he's in a relationship with Myra and goes to Laura about it. She encourages him to tell his girlfriend about it. Meanwhile, Carl reluctantly allows Harriette's boss from Ferguson's Department stores, Nick Neidermeyer, to join in his poker night with his buddies. As much as he hates her boss for being an obnoxious prick to him and his poker buddies (Charlie, Willie and Zoohair), he's trying hard to keep his cool around Nick to protect Harriette's standing at work. In Urkel's fantasy world, he's hanging out at his girlfriend's house and he tells her about his fantasies in wanting to kiss Agnes Pritzker because she was attractive and gorgeous. This angers Myra as she turns her attention on him. She gives Steve a lot of hell by destroying her house and her backyard trying to get her hands on him for having fantasies about cheating on her. In reality, he tells her about his fantasies in kissing Agnes. Myra tells him he can fantasize about it all he wants, but not act on them. Harriette immediately regrets her decision in letting her selfish boss join in on her husband's poker game. Nick tells a miserable Carl and his friends that they'll come to love his sense of humor as the weeks go by. Harriette finally snaps and tells him that the only thing that will leave is him. She reminds Nick by telling him off that Carl was nice enough to invite him into his game and he's been behaving like an inconsiderate, disrespectful jackass to him. Carl tries to convince her otherwise, but Harriette tells him that she's had enough and it's her time to tell Nick otherwise that his behavior is unacceptable. She reminds Carl that the poker game was very important to him and she screwed it up by inviting her douchebag, loud-mouthed boss over to play with them. His poker buddies cheer her on as Nick stands up and confronts her. He attempts to remind her of her position at work. However, Harriette tells Nick off that she doesn't need to be reminded. She even mentions that though he is her boss, it doesn't mean he has the right to come inside her home to be obnoxious to Carl and his friends in front of her. She immediately dares Nick to fire her. Harriette even mentions that even if he fires her, she forbids Nick from playing poker in her house again. The poker buddies are impressed with her in standing up for them. Nick admits that he would fire her if he wasn't being transferred. Harriette is shocked as he reveals that they're transferring him to the automotive department. She asks Nick that he can't fire her at all and he said no. With no authority over Harriette, Carl decides to pay her former boss back for all the misery he put him and his friends through. She suggests that he puts a napkin on Nick's shirt. As Carl is tucking a napkin in his shirt collar, Nick assumes they're just being nice to him and give him a pie to eat on the way to his house. Instead, Harriette throw a pie to his face and the poker buddies applaud as Carl escorts him out of the Winslow house. During the end credits, Carl and his poker buddies are having fun playing poker with Harriette as the dealer and the fifth member of their game. Zoohair even comments her style of playing poker with Maverick's. Carl and the others laugh as they make their bets. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Ron Orbach as Nick Neidermeyer Cameo * Amy Hunter as Agnes Pritzker * Iqbal Theba as Zoohair Bhuto * Joel Anderson as Charlie Sullivan * Marlon Young as Willie Tannen Gallery Trivia * The first appearance of Ron Orbach as Nick Neidermeyer. * This is the 2nd poker based episode. The first poker based episode is A Pair of Ladies. The next one that will follow Fa La La La Lagghh! and Odd Man In. * Unlike in Odd Man In, Carl actually enjoyed playing poker with his friends and Harriette. Quotes :Harriette: Mr. Niedermeyer, the only thing that's gonna go by is you. Bye! Carl was nice enough to invite you into his game and you've been acting like a jackass. :Carl Now honey, it's really ok... :Harriette: No it's not ok, Carl. I kept quiet last week and I haven't say anything tonight. This poker game is important to you and I messed it up by inviting this windbag. :poker buddies cheer her on :Nick: Do I have to remind you who you're talking to? :Harriette: No, you don't have to remind me of nothing. You may be my boss, but that does not give you the right to come into my home and be obnoxious to my husband and his friends. So go ahead, FIRE ME! But you'll never play in this game again. :Zoohair: You go, girl. ---- :and his friends are playing poker with Harriette as the dealer. :Harriette: Ok Gentlemen, the game is Seven Stud. High-Low split, aces swing, wild cards are one-eyed jacks and the man with the ax. a card to Charlie Lady for the man. one card to Willie Cop takes a bullet. a card to Carl King for my king. a card to Zoohair Zooie is looking for a spare. And little oh 3 for little o me. Bets to the bullet. :Zoohair:impressed It's like playing with Maverick. :and the others laugh as they place their bets. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven episodes Category:Season Seven Category:Trivia Category:Quotes